Damon's Diaries
by Baby-Doll-Blood13
Summary: Elena goes looking for Damon and finds his diaries. Please read, enjoy, and review! Note: Elena's still human.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's the first chapter! R&R!**

"Damon!"Elena yelled, as she walked up the steps. Bonnie had found something that could help with their Klaus problem so she wanted to tell him about it. After the last step Elena was in the hallway, she looked towards his room, the door was open.

Elena walked in, trying to keep her footsteps gentle and quiet. She looked around, he wasn't there, not even in the bathroom. Elena settled with that the house was Damon free. She began walking across the room towards the door, but tripped and felt to her knees. "_Dammit,"_ she whispered under her breath. Her palms were face down on the cold hardwood floor as she shifted into the sitting position. She wondered what made her fall.

Scanning the floor she noticed a piece of the floor was loose. She laid her hands on it, and tried to push it back in. Maybe repositioning it would work? She tried that. No use. Instead, she decided to pull on it a little, not expected the whole thing to come out. But it did. She put it next to her and looked down into the dark area the wood used to be in. There was something inside. Elena reached down into the darkness and pulled out a few books.

The first was velvety and dark green, the second was very thin and black, and the last, was beautiful red with a white swirl design going across the cover. It was held closed with black ribbon. Elena bit her lip. She was urging herself not to find out what was inside. Maybe she shouldn't. Going through Damon's personal things? That's a bad idea. But maybe...just a quick peak wouldn't hurt anybody.

Elena flipped the red one open, she skipped through the flyleaf then read the first page.

_September 6th, 1852_

_It feels weird, writing this, I've never actually done this before. And I didn't plan to but... Mother, she passed away four days ago. The only reason I started this is because mother used to have diaries, well... journals in my case, anyway, she'd always try to get me to start my own and since I didn't do it when she was alive. This is as good a time as any. I'm writing this in the closet. Why? Because my father. He hates me, and when I say hate, I'm not exaggerating. He can't stand the sight of me. I'm starting this in here because seeing me do this will remind him of mother which results in cuts and bruises for me. _

_By the way, my names Damon. I'm 11 years old and my father is Giuseppe Slavatore and I have a little brother named Stefan. He's 8 months old. My mother was Bethany Salvatore. She looked a lot like me, black hair and beautiful blue eyes. That's another reason my father hates me and...probably wants me dead._

_Stefan's a cute baby, he cries a lot though. He has green eyes and light brown hair. Very different from what I look like. Father isn't around much so he hired a nanny for Stefan and I. Her name is Rosa, she has red, curly hair, and is fairly tall. She's kind of obsessed with the color blue, everything she wears is blue. Every dress, hat, purse, accessories, even her eyes are blue. A lot different from mine though. She's nice but doesn't really do a good job in taking care of Stefan. That's why I usually help out, to make sure nothing bad happens. _

_I have to go, Stefan's crying again and Rosa's not here so that falls to me. I better go help him. _

_-Damon_

**I hoped you liked it! Review if you want more!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, because of a review I received, I decided to move Stefan's age up to two years old. Enjoy!**

Elena finished reading the entry, she looked towards the door, making sure Damon wasn't coming. Elena looked back down at the book. She never knew Damon had journals or even expected him to. Damon always teased Stefan about his journals, never did she think that Damon would write his own. She wondered how far these journals went in time. Is he still writing them?

Elena flipped through a couple more pages then stopped and began reading the next entry.

_September 13th, 1852_

_Yesterday is my first day of school, ever. I was always taught by my mother but...since she died, no one else has the time to teach me and take care of Stefan. Don't get me wrong, school's okay. _

_I've made two new friends: Keith Todd and Mary Bennett. Mary's convinced she has some kind of powers. She says her family can do spells and stuff like that, I'm not really sure if a believe her. Keith is hilarious. He's always making these funny faces in class and making people laugh too. He's a lot of fun to play sword fight with, especially when we sneak out to Mystic Creek. Father says demon's live out there, and if I go I'll become a demon too._

_I don't really like my teacher. His name is Mr. Drake. He hates everyone in the classroom including me. If someone is even a minute late, he whips them. I've gotten whipped two times now but its nothing compared to how Father does it. _

_Anyway, tomorrow is Stefan's birthday. He's turning three. Stefan's a very energetic toddler. He's always running around and throwing stuff across the room. He really loves destroying stuff, especially Father's stuff. Father gets mad so, I take the blame for Stefan. The punishments hurt but it's better then seeing my little brother in pain. I'll protect him from anything. Especially Father. _

_I have to go now, Stefan wants me to play with him. _

_-Damon_

Elena smiled at the last sentence. She thought about what Damon had said in the entry. He would protect Stefan from anything, no matter what. Elena thought about Mary Bennet. She has Bonnie's last name. She must be apart of the Bennet witch line. _I should tell Bonnie about her_, Elena thought, _Maybe_...

But Elena's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of someone walking in Damon's room. Elena whipped around. "Oh, it's you," Elena said, expecting to see a not so happy Damon in the doorway.

"Sorry to disappoint," Stefan said casually, walking in the room. Elena stood up. "What's that?" Stefan asked. Elena followed his gaze down to Damon's journal still in her hands. She had completely forgotten she still had it.

"It's a journal, Damon's journal," Elena stated.

Stefan looked at her, confused. "Damon doesn't keep journals."

"Well, maybe not now, but he used to," Elena said, flipping the book open to the entry she was reading and pointing to the date.

"Damon was eleven when he wrote this, and you were two," she said.

Stefan stepped closer to Elena then scanned the page. A faint smile crepped on his face. "I guess he did."

"I'm betting he never told you?" Elena asked.

Looking back up at her. "No...never...is this the only one?"

Elena reached down and grabbed the other two books. "I haven't read these ones yet but there probably his journals too," Elena said.

Elena bit her lip. "I know it's wrong but, can we keep reading them?"

Stefan thought about it for a second. "Yeah...why not? But we shouldn't read them here. Let's go to your house," Stefan said.

"Ok."

**I hope you liked it. Review plz!**


	3. Chapter 3

-**Takes knives out of room- Now before you kill me, let me tell you how sorry I am that I waited this long to post. Truth is I have no excuses for not updating except for extreme laziness. I planned on finishing this chapter but my mom wanted me to read about infant CPR since we have a baby in the house. Anyways, plz plz forgive me. I'll try to update more frequently next time. Enjoy!**

Elena tightly held the book up to her chest, desperately wanting read all about Damon when he was a child. Stefan was driving to Elena's house so they could read the diary without being disturbed by Damon. Elena put the book flat on her lap then ran her fingers over the velvety surface. She turned it over, in the process she saw there was something in the book causing a gap. Elena flipped it open.

"Don't read without me," Stefan said, smiling.

"I won't," Elena said before noticing something strapped to the inside of the cover. It was a leather pouch, held shut with a red button. Elena opened it then pulled a piece of paper out. She unfolded it then stared at the picture before her eyes. Is that...?

"What's that?" Stefan asked curiously, still looking at the road. "I...I'm not exactly sure," Elena said.

Stefan gestured for her to show it to him. She turned the old paper towards the vampire.

"Is that...Damon?" Elena asked.

Stefan stared at it before returning his gaze to the road. "Yeah."

"And that's...your mother?" Elena asked putting the paper down. Stefan nodded then Elena looked down at the parchment.

"Can you tell me about her?

Stefan pulled into her driveway then turned to her. "Well...I don't really know much about her, she died when I was a baby so..."

Elena looked at Stefan sympathetically. "Stefan, I'm so sorry," Elena said.

Stefan shrugged. "I'm fine, since I never knew her I wasn't really effected by her death, its Damon who got hurt."

"Does he ever talk about...her?"

"No...not to me anyway. But I do know that her death is one of the reasons Damon puts up all those barriers," Stefan said taking his keys out of the ignition.

Elena closed the book. "Hmm...poor Damon." Elena put the paper back in the pouch. "Come on, lets go inside."

Stefan and Elena made their way inside the house. Elena grabbed a cup of water and they both sat down on the couch.

"You wanna read or shall I?" Stefan asked.

Elena flipped the book open. "I'll read," Elena said, still excited. She went to the page she left off on.

"_September 15th, 1852_

_Yesterday was Stefan's birthday. Rosa and I took him outside to play for a while, then we took him into town to get a toy. After we came home, Rosa and I baked a cake for him while he took his daily nap. We ate it outside because father was yelling at a servant. He does that a lot now that I think about it._

_Today is Monday and I had school. Keith passed a note along to Mary in class and he got whipped. To cheer him up, we went to Mystic Creek. Soon it got dark. He and I were in the middle of a sword fight when we heard a howl. He said it was just the wind. Maybe. I convinced him that we should leave just in case. I could have sworn I saw a wolf in the distance that night. But maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. _

_Anyway, I snuck Stefan out of the house so we could go to the stables. I picked him up so he could pet his horse. He named her Vanilla. When I held him up there he was trying to talk to Vanilla. He was saying something about a story about a horse Rosa read to him. Then he started crying when Vanilla didn't talk back._

_He's sleeping in my room now, snoring a little bit but I don't mind. When its quiet in my room I can hear the house make these weird noises which is super creepy._

_I'll have to stop writing here, father's calling me. I wonder what he wants._

_-Damon_

Elena finished reading then looked up at a smiling Stefan.

"What're you doing?" Said a voice from behind.

**I hope you like it! Again sorry for the delay. R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Damon walked out of the grill. He was completely wasted and looking for his car. He trudged up to where he parked it but it was no where to be found. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. Someone must have stolen it. He squinted into the distance, looking around for it, then began using his vampire speed to scan the block. He then stopped in an ally where he leaned his back up against the brick wall.

Damon slid down to the ground, sitting the now empty bottle of bourbon down beside him. He sighed then kicked out his legs, rested, and let his eyes slip closed, having absolutely no idea where his car might be.

Suddenly a noise sounded. Damon's eyes flipped open. No one was in sight, but he could hear breathing...and smell...blood. Lots of blood. Damon pushed himself into a standing position and ran towards the smell. A girl was laying on the ground. Her neck torn open, the little blood she had left flowing quickly out of her limp body. She was still alive, just barely. Damon bit into his wrist then forced it to her lips. She drank and once her breathing evened, he pulled back.

Damon frowned. These wounds were fresh. Whoever did this, is close by. Just before Damon broke off in a run, a hand was wrapped around his throat.

"Just the man I wanted to see," the person said from behind before Damon's neck was snapped.

* * *

"What're you doing?"

Elena practically jumped in her seat as she heard the voice.

"Oh, Ric, hi..."

Alaric walked into the room and looked at the two suspiciously. His eyes gazed down to the book in her lap then back up to her face. "Is that Damon's journal?"

Elena, confused, looked at Stefan then at Alaric, searching their faces for an explanation.

"You'd be surprised how much Damon tells you when he's drunk," he said. "So...I'm betting Damon didn't just let you borrow his journal."

Elena looked at Alaric, shame in her eyes, "I was looking for Damon and found this instead." She raised the book up slightly.

"Stefan and I began reading it this morning...if you think its a bad idea..."

Alaric shook his head. "You don't need my permission. Your eighteen and Stefan's a hundred and some years old, I think you can make your own decisions."

"Anyway, I came here for a reason, have you seen Damon?"

"I saw him earlier today," Stefan began, "he said he was going out, probably at the grill or something like that."

"Okay, I'll look there," Alaric said.

They exchanged their goodbyes then Alaric left the house.

Elena looked back at Stefan, her expression asked him if they should keep going. Stefan thought for a second, then nodded in response.

Elena opened the book and turned to the page they left off.

_September 29th, 1852_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. When father called me in to his office, he told me we were visiting some woman named Josephine Bates. He said she had invited us over to her mansion to stay while our house gets painted. We've been staying here for around a week. Josephine is very strict and rigid. She's not the slightest bit kind but father is very nice to her. I think he actually likes her. A lot. Most of the time, the servants are ordered to lock me in the guest room and sit around all day. Other times, when I get away, I sneak down to talk with me friend Sophia in the kitchen. She helps the cook._

_That's all I can write for now_

_-Damon_

* * *

Damon groaned. He was laying on his stomach, his face pressed up against the stone floor. He blinked his eyes open as he rolled onto his side. A pain generating from his back began when he tried to sit up. He wrapped his hand around the stake piercing him and pulled it out. Damon looked around. He was in some kind of abandoned building. Maybe the back room of a restaurant.

"What the hell?" Damon said to himself as he tried to sit up. Suddenly he felt the burning pain of the sunlight on his bare skin. He slammed himself down on the floor and looked down at his hand. Ringless, of course.

"Good...your awake," a man said as he walked in the room, he smiled as he noticed the burns on Damon's face. He had shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, did you need this?" He asked innocently as he raised the ring in his fingers.

Damon clenched his teeth together, annoyed. "You dick," he uttered. "Who the hell are you?

He, still smiling, sat down on the ripped up, worn out armchair a few feet from Damon. "Watch that mouth, Damon, I'm older and stronger," he began annoyingly, "Anyway, I'm Isaac Carson."

"So Is there a reason you snapped my neck or do you just get your kicks out of pissing people off?" Damon growled.

Isaac laughed evilly, "Your funny, too bad I'll have to kill you...after all you are the one who messed things up a century ago."

Damon shifted up into a sitting position up against the wall of the abandoned building, far enough so that he wouldn't get barbecued by the sun.

"Spill, Jackass, what the hell are you talking about?"

Isaac through his legs over the arm of the chair. "You don't remember? At the Ladies of Faith fun raiser a hundred and seven years ago? You can't even remember the girl's life you ruined."

"Great, your that Isaac," Damon said more to himself than to the vampire across from him. "Don't tell me this is about Brooklyn," Damon sighed, _this guy really needs to move on_, he thought.

"Of course this is about her," Isaac said, flipping his legs of the side and standing up in anger.

"Get over it, you treated her wrong and she wanted to have a little fun to get her mind off things..." Damon said as he inched his fingers behind to grab a stray piece of glass.

"...This doesn't have to get messier. We all know sooner or later Stefan and Elena are gonna rescue me and you'll get your ass kicked so let me go and I won't plan to rip out your heart and shove it down you throat."

"Well...until that happens, I'm going to make your life a living hell," he said before he picked up a knife and shoved it into Damon's stomach.


	5. Open Your Eyes part 1

Part 1

"DAMON PLEASE! GET UP! PLEASE! DAMON!"

Elena shoved her bleed wrist against Damon's pale and lifeless lips. "Please, Damn it, Damon! You can't be dead, not now!" Damon uttered no response toward the blood, no matter what she tried she couldn't get Damon to move. "Damon! Damon, please!" She pleaded with him as the blood dripped from her arm. She grabbed the knife beside her and cut into her palm. She smashed it against his mouth, squeezing her hand to get as much out as possible.

"Damon! Damon, wake up. You have to drink! Your not dead, Damon, I know your not. Drink!" she screamed at his limp body as she pulled his head onto her lap. Grasping the knife in hand for the third time, Elena cut her wounds even further until they were more than halfway up her forearm. "DAMON! WAKE UP! Why are you doing this to me?!" She yelled as tears came streaming down her cheeks. Leaving tracks off pain and suffering. "Damon, just drink!" Her lips trembled as she began pounding her fists on his chest. His eyes were closed.

She used her thumb to slid an eyelid open. This terrifying picture would haunt Elena for the rest of her gripped his shoulders and shook him with ever ounce of her being. His skin was grey and lifeless. Could he really be dead? A life without him. A year without his touch. A month without his laugh. A week without his nicknames. Even a day without his annoying smirk would kill her. He's not dead, he couldn't be. Right?

24 Hours Earlier

"You wanna go get some food at the Grill?" Stefan asked Elena as they walked down the street, the journal still in her bag.

"Sure, I could eat," she said back. As they approached the Grill, Stefan wrapped his fingers around the handle just before Alaric came up from behind.

"Elena, Stefan, have you seen Damon yet...?" He began, "...I've called him a million times, he's still not answering his phone."

Stefan turned to face Alaric. "No I haven't, did you check the boarding house? Or maybe he's at a council meeting."

Alaric shook his head then took his phone out of his pocket, checking for text messages or missed calls. Disappointment filled him as usual.

"I can get Bonnie to do a locator spell," Elena chimed in. "I'll call her and she can use one of his jackets."

Alaric shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Okay, I'll meet you at the boarding house."

* * *

Elena retrieved one of Damon's leather jackets from his closet as she heard a knock at the door. She jogged down the steps, unlocked the door, and swung it open.

"Bonnie, I'm so glad you came," she said as she let Bonnie, along with her grimoire, inside.

"So...what's this all about?" Bonnie asked, setting the book down on a nearby table.

Elena put the jacket on the table. "A locator spell."

Bonnie sighed. "For...Damon?" It was more like a disapproved statement than a question.

"Listen, Bonnie, I know your not the biggest fan of Damon but I'm really worried. Please, please help," she begged.

"Fine, but its for you, not for him," Bonnie said.

Elena nodded, eager to finish the spell before anything bad happens. As Bonnie started flipping through the grimoire, Stefan and Alaric came inside.

"Hey...you ready to do the spell?" Stefan asked Bonnie. She nodded. "Okay, here it is, I don't need the jacket...just a map and a few drops of Stefan's blood," Bonnie said. "It'll be faster this way."

Stefan brought her a map and flattened it on the table. He then brought his wrist to his mouth and bit into it. The drops plopped onto the map as Bonnie began whispering a spell. Usually, the drops would start moving immediately, but they didn't move at all. Not the slightest bit.

"Did you do it right?" Alaric asked, staring straight at the map.

"Of course I did," Bonnie snapped, "It's just...not working.

Elena pushed her hair behind her ears. "So...what does that mean?"

Bonnie shifted uncomfortable as she sat down in the chair in front of the map. She was hiding something. "Bonnie...?" Elena asked, knowing something was up.

Bonnie sighed, "Well...I don't know exactly why this is happening but if it doesn't move then..."

Elena looked at her in horror...it couldn't be, "He-he's dead?"

"No, no he's not...if he was dead I could find his body but it's like..." she bit her lip. But then she sucked in a deep breath.

"It's like Damon never existed."

* * *

Damon groaned as he lifted his head up from a sleeping position. He looked around through squinted eyelids and saw sitting in a chair. The chair was positioned in front of the window, sunlight leaking past the curtains. But they didn't touch his skin. Not yet. As he tried to move, Damon felt the searing pain of stakes up and down his legs, pinning him to the chair. "Damn him," Damon whispered under his breath. He looked down at his ring less finger and grimaced. He was going to kill Isaac if it was the last thing he did.

Suddenly, the curtain's pulled apart, letting in the sunlight. The sensation burning his skin felt like he was being roasted. A feeling of his body being crisped by flames. Damon held in a scream of agony as the room started to smell of his own burning flesh. He attempted to use the heel of his foot to push the chair out of the sun's path. He only got a bit more than an inch from where the chair stood before the curtain's abruptly closed again and Damon let out a sigh of relief.

"Very good, Amelia," a voice said from behind. Isaac. But this time he brought in someone knew. Her skin was milk chocolate brown, her eyes jet back, and her hair went down to her lower back. It was drawn to the back of her head and held down with a sliver pin, showing the black and white feather earrings that hung from her ears.

"So...how are you today," Isaac asked the vampire menacingly. Damon spat on Isaac's cheek. "Stop being such a dick," Damon snarled.

Isaac angrily scraped the spit off his face, growling at him in the process. "I'm sure you'll be happy to know that your friends have done a locator spell to find you," he began, "Unfortunately for _you_, my good witch friend, Amelia, blocked the spell and they have no idea where you are or even if your alive."

"When I get out of here I'm going to rip out your heart then shove it down your throat," Damon said, clenching his teeth.

Isaac smiled. Damon hated that smile. He knew what it meant. Isaac had a plan. A devious one. He worried what that might be.

"You know what I think, I predict you will die, after I torture you for several...painful and agonizing...days. After all, you deserve it. I will have my revenge."

"Do the same thing over and over again, Amelia." Then, Isaac turned around and left the room.

"Why are you helping that jackass?" Damon asked the woman. She gently sat down on the arm of a chair across from Damon.

She folded her arms. "Simple, my mother's dying and Isaac has the cure. I'm just paying for it. I'll do anything to get it. Even if it means helping him torture you to your death. I don't care the slightest it for any kind of life if it means saving my mother. Vampire or not, none mean a thing to me."

Without a second thought, the desperate witch lifted her hands and, once again, the curtains swung open.


End file.
